Last man standing
by Ekhi
Summary: Nadie es intocable en ese mundo, ni si quiera el que en apariencia es más fuerte.


_**Ubicado en el episodio 4x13 "Alone". Final alternativo a la escena de la funeraria de Beth y Daryl**._

_No estoy muy acostumbrada al manejo de los personajes de la serie en su hábitat natural y la línea temporal de la serie así que, perdón si están algo fuera de sus actitudes-personalidades._

_**-Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**.-_

_Obviamente ni la serie ni los comics son propiedad mía sino de AMC y Robert Kirkman. Lo que hago yo aquí es por puro entretenimiento._

* * *

Debía conservar la calma, mantener la mente fría o todo acabaría peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas.

Había conseguido librarse de la mayoría de las caminantes en aquella maldita sala de preparación que aún apestaba a lejía y otros productos químicos. En momentos como ese, daba gracias porque la inteligencia no siguiera vigente una vez los muertos se hubieran levantado de sus tumbas.

Con la sangre corriéndole entre los dedos y la ballesta en su mano izquierda con apenas dos flechas, Daryl logró salir de aquella trampa.

Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban pero tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y levantó la ballesta para mandar al suelo a un caminante. Giró sobre sus pies echando a andar a paso ligero siguiendo las huellas que Beth había dejado en su huida.

- ¡Daryl!- El cazador siguió la estela del grito de Beth, encontrándosela agazapada al otro lado de la carretera entre los árboles.

Daryl dio un paso hacia ella, aliviado porque estuviera bien. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró del jersey que llevaba puesto, estrellándola contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos aspirando con calma contra su pelo. Ella estaba bien. Estaba viva.

- ¿Te ha alcanzado alguno?- Le preguntó en voz baja separándose de ella para revisarla.

- Estoy bien, no me han mordido.- Negó ella con la cabeza mirándole en silencio.

Daryl respiró más aliviado que antes. La adrenalina aún bombeaba con fuerza en su interior, tenía que aprovecharlo.

- Vámonos de aquí.

Le dio un leve empujón en la espalda a Beth para que le siguiera los pasos en la oscuridad.

Un pie y después el otro. Era una tarea sencilla caminar a pesar de las ramas y las piedras, o los propios árboles. Era algo que los niños aprendían a hacer siendo muy pequeños. Él ya no era ningún crío, tenía que seguir andando. Tenía que avanzar.

* * *

Se humedeció los labios recolocando los dedos en torno a la ballesta, sintiendo el arma más pesada que nunca en sus brazos.

Estaba cansado, no, estaba agotado. La adrenalina de la huida de la casa había conseguido arrastrarle durante varias millas bosque a dentro con una silenciosa Beth a su espalda. Daryl se obligaba de vez en cuando a mirar por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que seguía allí. La chica no había abierto la boca durante todo ese tiempo lo cual agradecía. Igualmente agradecía que la luz le impidiera ver la mancha oscura que había aparecido sobre su jersey al abrazarle.

Daryl tragó grueso presionando con más fuerza su mano izquierda contra su abdomen, ahí donde la sangre parecía no querer para de brotar. Sonrió en la penumbra por la ironía. La sangre que perdía era cálida, y él en cambio luchaba por apretar los dientes y dejar a un lado los escalofríos que comenzaban a trepar por su espina dorsal.

En su estado, preso del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, Daryl no vio el cuerpo caído de un caminante y tropezó. Cayó al suelo incapaz de aguantar el gruñido de dolor que resonó en la oscuridad asustando a Beth.

- ¡Daryl!- En menos de un parpadeo la chica estaba a su lado, ayudándole a darse la vuelta para apoyarse en la espalda.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con voz temerosa incapaz de ver con propiedad por la falta de luz.

Daryl tragó grueso y respiró hondo. Se mordió el labio al intentar incorporarse y no verse con fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Se llevó el antebrazo a los ojos ocultando su mirada nublada. ¿Así iba a ser entonces? ¿Así iba a terminar todo?

- Oh Dios mío… No…- Daryl no descubrió sus ojos. No quería ver el pánico, la pena o la lástima opacar la clara mirada de la chica Greene al ver los mordiscos. - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- La voz de Beth ligeramente rota por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, llegaba a sus oídos entremezclado con un zumbido extraño. Sentía la boca seca, movió su pierna derecha para acomodar mejor su postura.- ¡Daryl!- El grito y el golpe que Beth le dio en el hombro le devolvió a la consciencia perdida durante un segundo.- Voy… Voy a buscar algo para detener esa hemorragia.- Beth hablaba de forma atropellada pero intentando mantener la calma. Sacó el cuchillo de la funda atada a su pantalón.- Volveré a la funeraria, seguro que allí hay algo que…

- No puedes volver allí,- se humedeció los labios de nuevo, su voz era apenas un murmullo- hay demasiados.

- Tengo mi cuchillo y…- La mano de Daryl cogió la muñeca de Beth impidiéndole levantarse y alejarse de él.- Daryl…

El cazador abrió los ojos por fin, húmedos por el dolor y la certeza de que allí iba a terminar su historia. Así iba a ser, bajo el manto de los árboles de Georgia, lejos de su casa y víctima del mordisco de un muerto que había vuelto a la vida, con Beth Greene como único testigo de ello.

Daryl sonrió en la penumbra, Beth le miró confundida.

- Te equivocaste, Greene…- Musitó él, su pulgar acariciaba la muñeca de la chica.- No seré el último en pie.

- Daryl si me sueltas podré…- Insistió ella intentando librarse de los dedos que la retenían.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Beth?- Preguntó con tono jocoso y dolorido ahogando un siseó al apretar con más fuerza la mano sobre una de las heridas. Iba a morir, pero quería alargarlo lo máximo posible. No tenía miedo a morir, era ley de vida pero, no iba a rendirse tampoco.

- Puede que…- Daryl negó en silencio agitando la cabeza.- Pero…

- Estoy bien.- Le aseguró con voz calmada y expresión serena. Su mano se deslizó de su muñeca a su mano, entrelazando sus dedos ensangrentados con los de ella. Rojo y blanco en la oscuridad.- Estoy bien.- Repitió para sí mismo, asintiendo con la mirada fija en el cielo estrellado más allá de las copas de los árboles que les resguardaban.- Estarás bien.

- Lo siento, Daryl.- El cazador apretó la mano de Beth quien ya no intentaba huir de su lado o contener las lágrimas. Daryl intentó levantar su mano para secarlas pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

- Busca a tu hermana, a Rick.- Le miró con dureza, obligándole a cumplir una promesa que ninguno de los dos sabría si podría cumplir.- Recuerda lo que te enseñé.- Deslizó la ballesta hacia su estómago para que Beth pudiera cogerlo, anudó su mano con la de ella sobre el arma.- Úsala sin miedo, no titubees.- Beth asintió entre lágrimas incapaz de articular palabra. – Confía en tus instintos.

Daryl cerró los ojos respirando con más facilidad al librarse del peso de la ballesta sobre su estómago.

A cada minuto que pasaban en silencio, respiraba con más dificultad. Beth había acomodado su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus dedos finos y gráciles, acariciaban su frente relajándole, dándole la calma que necesitaba y había buscado durante tanto tiempo.

- Beth…- Pronunció su nombre en un hilo de voz. No intentó abrir los ojos, quemaban y estaba demasiado cansado.

- ¿Sí?

- Cántame algo…

El hormigueo en sus piernas había dado paso a una insensibilidad total en sus piernas. Alrededor del mordisco en su abdomen, la piel ardía al contacto, el sudor corría por su espalda a mares al igual que por su frente. Ya no quedaba mucho.

- Cuánto quieras.- Respondió recuperando la mano derecha de Daryl. La sujetó contra el pecho del cazador mientras comenzaba a cantar una vieja canción de Johnny Cash.

Daryl escuchaba en silencio, su pecho ascendía y descendía con mayor lentitud a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Beth. Su voz, acunaba al cazador en su febril estado, relajándole, preparándole para lo inevitable.

Beth ignoró los gruñidos de varios caminantes que parecían acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban atraídos por el olor de la sangre. Pegó su frente a la de Daryl, su pelo rozaba su rostro con suavidad.

Podía sentir a su alrededor la oscuridad de la que hablaba la canción, ese deseo de ser salvado de ella. Pero sabía que para él, era demasiado tarde. Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus labios escuchándola cantarle en voz baja contra su mejilla.

Sólo tenía oídos para el sonido de su voz, las emociones que se colaban con cada palabra cantada, la cercanía de su cuerpo, la calidez de su mano sujetando la suya contra su pecho.

Los dedos temblorosos de Beth dibujaron el contorno de sus cejas que se fruncían de vez en cuando por el dolor y descendieron por su sien acariciando la incipiente barba en sus mejillas. Una nueva lágrima descendió por la mejilla de la chica con las últimas notas de la canción, perdiéndose en el pelo del cazador. Sus labios rozaron la piel de su frente en un beso fugaz, cariñoso, temeroso, necesitado.

- Gracias.- Beth apretó los ojos con fuerza al escucharle hablar y sentir sus manos detenerse sobre su pecho al cesar su respiración.

Beth lloró desconsolada contra el rostro del cazador, sus manos aferradas a su chaleco queriendo retenerle a su lado, enojada al no conseguirlo.

Ahogó su grito de rabia y pena contra el cuello aún cálido de Daryl. Le maldijo entre sollozos por dejarle sola después de todo, por no querer ser el último hombre en pie en ese mundo. Agitó su cuerpo, llamándole, rezando por ver una vez más su intensa mirada azul fija en ella.

Entre lágrimas y con manos temblorosas, escuchó en su fuero interno la voz de Daryl haciéndole una última petición, dándole una última orden. El brillo de la hoja de su cuchillo refulgió en la oscuridad.

No iba a dejar que él se convirtiera en uno de ellos. Él no iba a volver de esa manera mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. No mientras aún respirara.

* * *

_Creo que cuando Daryl se metió en aquella sala y se quedó medio atrapado entre las camillas, durante una milésima de segundo, más de uno pensó que allí se iba a terminar la leyenda de Dixon. Tampoco olvido el detalle de que durmiera en el ataúd y las palabras de Beth antes de prenderle fuego a la cabaña. Semejantes afirmaciones en esa serie, me hacen pensar muy mal. Todo ello me ha hecho escribir lo que habéis leído en un arrebato esta misma tarde._

_La canción que andaba escuchando mientras escribía esto, y la que imaginé que ella cantaba es "I see a darkness" de Johnny Cash. Hay algo en la forma que canta ese hombre, que me encanta. **Gracias a Hotarubi86 por aclararme el tema de la inclusión de la canción ;)**_

_Hacía tiempo que no me daba por escribir sobre la muerte de un personaje así que perdonar si ando oxidada… A pesar de ello, espero que hayáis ¿disfrutado? De la lectura. _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin ganas de arrancarme la piel a tiras, gracias por vuestro tiempo y consideración. _

_Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, crítica, sugerencia será bien recibida. _

_Ekhi_


End file.
